


SILVER SHADOW

by beckysue_bonner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), LEMILY (fandom), Mackelena (fandom), Phillinda (fandom), Rosewood (TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), SULLYVANDY (fandom), Station 19 (TV), vicley (fandom)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Police Procedural, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Washington State Cougars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Summary: AU, and some AU that follows 'canon'; most won't,and won't always be chronologically compliant.Plenty of VICLEY, SULLYVANDY, LEMILY, MackElena,QUAKERIDER, and other ships (🚢s)...we're happy 2 addany 🚢 requests that you have-just ask in the comments
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andrew Garner/Melinda May, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Daisy Johnson/Robbie Reyes - Relationship, Deke Shaw/Snowflake, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Jessica Cortez/Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson, Lola Carmichael/Robin Taylor (All Rise), Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Tara Milly Izikoff/Phillipa "Pippy" Rosewood, Victoria Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 46
Kudos: 34





	1. 'SIIIIIIILVER-MAAAAAN!'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [Ghostrider4life1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/gifts), [killafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killafrost/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [acjersey908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acjersey908/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [daggerncloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerncloak/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19-EXPLICIT ORAL SEX)
> 
> VIC and LUCAS
> 
> Vic gets an incredible surprise as an anniversary gift
> 
> The ANDY and SULLIVAN SHOW
> 
> Andy happily pays off on a bet she made with Robert about  
> his and Ripley's days as WSU sports legends

The 2019 BMW 7 series sedan gifted to Victoria Hughes from her Husband, which she  
dubbed *The Silver Shadow* is her pride and joy. She never imagined that she would ever  
even RIDE in such an expensive luxury automobile, much less OWN it. On the morning of their first  
anniversary, Lucas and she had a quiet breakfast at home (as they eat, the BMW dealership quietly park  
the car directly in front, while taking away her Jeep, which Ripley had arranged as a trade-in)...as they  
depart Vic stops short a few steps outside the front door: the long, lean, sleek silver coach has a big red  
bow tied around it: she's so shocked, she drops her handbag and lunch bucket. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!",  
she creams in joy.

A wreath of flowers spelling out 'Happy Anniversary, Love of My Life'; Vic runs at the widely grinning  
Ripley, jumps into his arms. "ThankYouThankYouThankYouTHANKYOU!!", she gushes. "I can't believe  
that you DID THIS!

"You deserve this and MORE", he tells her, softly and lovingly. "You deserve everything, and I am here to  
make sure you get it. NOW-we'd better go, Paramedic In Training!"

*HERRERA AND SULLIVAN*

'SIIIIIIILVER-MAAAAAN!', the WSU announcer cries, after Robert Sullivan ducks around a larger,  
taller opponent, and scores a basket, then smoothly reverses back toward the opposition goal.

Known as the Silver Shadow, due to the smooth acceleration he shows both on the football field,  
and the basketball court, Robert Sulivan's athletic prowess earns him acclaim among the Washington  
State Cougar sports faithful. Off the field, his model quality looks and muscular frame allows him free  
rein among the female student body, sports fans or not. "Wow; Ripley said that you and he re-wrote  
the record books at WSU-KUDOS!" Ripley and Sullivan's years at the University were productive ones, sports  
wise, as well as educatinally: bothgraduated with honors.

"There's the matter of a small 'bet'," Sullivan grins, one eyebrow raised archly.

"The CD's stIll going"...Andy tries, weakly, and not at all convincingly.

Silently, Robert raises his big hand to shoulder level, and slowly brings it down, to waist level.

"OK, OK", she grumbles, sliding off of the couch to kneel between his spread legs; "A little help!"  
She taps his left buttock, and he raises his hips so that she can slide-down his long athletic shorts  
and boxers. His lengthy coffee and creme colored 'boinker' is already getting stiffer when she wraps slender  
fingers around it, tilting it toward her lowered face so that she can lap at the tiny bead of moisture topping  
it. After she bathes the fat, apricot sized crown liberally with saliva, she opens her mouth wide to take it in: like  
any good 'loser', paying-off on one's bets is an essential part of the game...


	2. NEED 4 SPEED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.W.A.T.
> 
> JIM STREET
> 
> Street has an obssesive need for VERY HIGH SPEED, which  
> he indulges, to his possible detriment.

Jim Street streaks along AIA just outside Los Angeles, California. He is  
aboard the SILVER SHADOW, his newly purchased Ducati motorcycle.  
His need for speed is sort of an over-whelming obsession, and has been for  
as long as he can remember. There are times when his duties as a sworn officer  
of the law clash with this love of high speeds, as his Supervisor, Sgt Hondo  
Harrelson, often reminds him.

Just this morning, Hondo had a warned him that Captain Jessica Cortez (the S.W.A.T.  
Second In Command, and Hondo's secret wife) has had it with calls from the Commander of  
Traffic Enforcement, complaining about Street's flouting of the law-one more violation,  
and STREET IS OUT-not just out of S.W.A.T.-OFF THE FORCE...

CHIP (California Highway Patrol) is responsible for traffic enforcement in this part of California,  
and he cleverly makes friends with as many of them as he can: after duty drinks with the  
male patrol cops (on him); simple seduction of Captain Mauri Kasakas, who commands the  
HWP of this section of AIA. He'' have to be very careful, so that his girlfriend, Molly Hicks,  
S.W.A.T. Commander Robert Hick's daughter, does not discover his duplicity. That would NOT BE  
GOOD...


	3. OH, BABY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL RISE (EXPLICIT SEX-ORAL AND VAGINAL)
> 
> LOLA CARMICHAEL AND ROBYN TAYLOR  
> BY REQUEST (TR3SSA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver shadow  
> Glowing shadow  
> Shining brightly  
> For all to see
> 
> ATLANTIC STARR (SILVER SHADOW)

The luscious and beautiful Judge Lola Carmichael, Criminal Courts, has had an  
incredibly long day, capped by a quick dinner with best friend, Mark Callan.  
Inside her high-rise condo, built and purchased just a few short years ago. The lights are  
dimmed, just as she always leaves them; her handbag and briefcase deposited on the large  
sofa, the curvaceous and quite luscious jurist works on the buttons of her blouse, kicking-  
off her heels as she goes.

At the same instant she enters the master bedroom, her patrician nostrils are tickled by a  
VERY FAMILIAR scent: her husband Robin's cologne? Probably just left-over from last week?  
_SILVER SHADOW_ ...that many spice always gets her juices churning anytime, anywhere...  
That explains the scent, as does the big and brawny, handsome, goateed, and stark-naked  
Robyn Taylor...sporting a most impressive flag-pole. "Baby", he grins.

"Oh, BABY!", she responds.

STEP ONE: Wrap her full, red hued lips about the head, and carefully working her way downwards  
opening her mouth wide, as Robyn's super-sized weapon is not only LONG...it is incredibly THICK...  
this action leaves a space about the span of her little finger between the shaft and its crown...  
STEP TWO: suck her cheeks together to make the seal of her lips tighter, then bobbing her head up  
and down, slowly and smoothly...STEP THREE: drag the flat of her tongue over said crown, being sure to  
keep the seal of her lips TIGHT; nibble the seam of the head, ever so lightly, eliciting a gasp and loud groan  
from the Husband she hasn't seen in over a week...her thinking mind has given up control of her actions; it is her  
subconscious that now controls those actions.

Robyn's big fingers dig into her hair, urging her head closer and controlling her movements.  
He stiffens, but before he shoots, she presses on the seam beneath his big balls, abating his orgasm...the delay  
allows her to clamber up from her knees and onto his lap, seating herself with a loud, satisfied sigh onto his  
twitching truncheon.

CONTINUED, Chapter 4


	4. OH, BABY! 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL RISE (EXPLICIT SEX-VAGINAL + ANAL)
> 
> LOLA AND ROBYN SPICE CONTINUED

Skirt and underwear off, Lola leaves her garterbelt, stockings, and bra on-she knows how  
much this type of lingerie turns the Senior 'G' Man on...his big hands clamp upon her wide and  
prodigious hips, which she revolves in wide, looping circles, tossing in tighter, grinding movements  
from time to time. Up, up, UP his slides his hands, so that that they rest upon the lacy, flowery cups  
of her hot-pink bra, which he squeezes firmly, with just the right amount of pressure. Her nipples are  
so hard and tight that they ache (pleasurably); and then her loving Partner for life adds a wet, slick index  
finger to her rear entrance (it goes in up to the third knuckle: for most of the day, the Judge had worn a  
jeweled butt plug-not in anticipation of this visit; but to remind her of their last encounter...) "Ummm; is  
where this is headed?", Lola gasps.

Robyn grins up at her. "Might could." His finger keeps pace with his thrusting cock.

"I might not be ready," she teases.

"Then I hate it for YOU!", he retorts.

On hands and knees now, having retrieved and put on her heels, Judge Carmichael  
steadies her breathing: each time Robyn inches in, she focuses on relaxing her anus;  
releasing a pent up breath when he draws back...to assist her, Robyn helpfully reaches  
down and slips his fingers between their joined bodies and strokes her clit, causing her  
to squirm, and allow another thick inch or two into her rear end. After a few more minutes,  
he's a third of the way in, and she's loose enough so that he can take, longer, slightly  
more forceful strokes.

CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6...I KNOW, I'M BAD 😈 FOR MAKING  
YOU WAIT!

Look at my shadow glow  
Glowin' so brightly, this wondrous thing  
Look at my shadow glow  
Look at my silver shadow, shadow, shadow, shadow


End file.
